Lost in time
by Tammazzu
Summary: After being sent back to Hell by Doctor Samuel Hayden, The Doom Slayer starts a new crusade with the objective of retrieving the Crucible in order to avoid a direct invasion of hell on Earth. He finally finds a way out but something goes wrong. The good news is that he arrived on Earth...the bad one is that he arrived a few centuries early. Rated M because it's Doom
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

**Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to this story. Now, this probably will not be a story that I will always publish. I'm kinda using this as I way of practicing my writing and also have a break from my main stories and just to write something just for fun. Before starting though I have to tell you a few things about my headcanon regarding the Doom Slayer. The Doom Slayer is not the Doom Guy from Doom 64 that stayed in hell. I'm okay with them being the same in different timelines but that's it. The Doom Slayer was the leader of the Night Sentinels back in Argent D'Nur, which was dimension belonging to a semi-advanced civilization that comes before humanity. The Doom slayer lost his son on the battlefield. ****He betrays the Sentinels and the city by guiding Deag Grav to the Wraiths. The Hell priests put a curse on the wraiths to siphon their energy. His son is returned to him as the Icon of Sin. The Icon of Sin tears the Argent City apart while everyone watched helplessly. Wronged, consumed with rage, seeking vengeance, retribution, and redemption, the Slayer decides to take revenge on Hell. The Seraphim gives him immense power. A demon decides to help him, forging armor for him. He spends eons battling in Hell, choosing the path of perpetual torment. He defeats a Titan in the 3rd Age. He is ambushed in the Kadingir Sanctum and stays in it entrapped in the tomb until Samuel Hayden revives him. After the events of Doom 2016, since the testaments mention the fact that he can travel through space and time, he is sent in a random location in hell and with random coordinates. The only _irrational _thing that I will include in this story is that I'll be using the Doom Slayer from Doom Eternal and that's because...he is too much COOL (weapons and sword (which isn't the crucible) included with the exception of the new Ballista which is replaced by the Gauss Cannon). One last thing...the Doom Slayer will be able to talk...He will not be the most talkative guy of the story but he will say something.**

**If you are okay with these conditions...well...enjoy!**

**Somewhere in hell...**

The screams of the demons echoed all across to hell as the Doom Slayer made his way across the wasteland of the dimension. His objective was leaving hell and retrieving the Crucible from Hayden...that doctor doesn't know the power he's playing with even though he says he does. The invasion of Mars was stopped just before it could spread to the rest of the galaxy but the next time something like that happens again the result will probably result in the complete invasion of the galaxy... This unless the Slayer succeeds in his mission...

He didn't know how much time has passed since Hayden sent him here, after all, time worked differently inside hell though he was able to recover the sword he used during his first crusade. Now, he was looking for one of the UAC outposts that can take him to Mars...of course, the demons weren't going to just stay still as he did all of this, they were desperately trying to kill him with everything they had...unfortunately for them, their efforts were futile as the Doom Slayer did what he knew best...Ripping and Tearing until it's done. He was during his journey to find a way to get out of the hell that he remembered something...he took a small chip out of his pocket dimension and looked at it. It was VEGA, the artificial intelligence of the UAC facility on Mars. The Slayer inserted the chip in his preator suit like he did with chips belonging to the elite guards that he found dead on Mars and a small notification appeared on the HUD of his helmet.

_Installation in progress..._

The Slayer waited a few seconds before another notification popped up.

_Installation completed..._

_Activation of the upgrade in 3...2...1...start._

The HUD turned off for a few moments before returning online.

"Greetings Slayer" VEGA said with his usual calm tone "I didn't expect to be able to speak with you again after the destruction of my core back in Mars. You have my thanks for making a backup of me" The Slayer nodded in reply "So, how can I help you today?"

The Slayer remained silent for a few moments as he observed the wasteland in front of his eyes "Find a way out" he said. His voice was deep and guttural and even a bit Croaky probably due to the fact that it's been so long since he last spoke.

"There is a UAC outpost 57 miles south-est from here, I'm marking it on your HUD" VEGA replied as waypoint appeared inside the helmet.

The Slayer nodded before started running in the direction of the waypoint. His speed drastically increased and in a matter of seconds as he reached 90 mph.

It didn't take long before he reached his destination. The structure was obviously destroyed and guarded by demons but this never was a problem for the Doom Slayer. As soon as he came on sight, the imps started throwing their fireballs at him while jumping, climbing and running in all directions. There were a few hell knights that were already charging at him while several Cacodemons appeared in the sky. The Slayer dodged the fireballs with ease before firing his super shotgun right in the face of one of the hell knights. The others immediately started throwing punches at him and slamming their fists to the ground causing shockwaves of Argent energy. But these were moves that the Slayer knew very well...he blocked the punches and proceeded to rip away the arms of the Hell Knight before using them to heat him to death sending blood in all direction. He then quickly jumped in the air thanks to the thrust boots and proceeded to activate his wrist blade which he used to impale the head of the hell knight.

The Slayer grabbed his Gauss Cannon and Activated the Siege Mode before opening fire against the Cacodemons causing the demons to die in a gory explosion and to make blood rain.

At this point the only ones missing were the imps, the Slayer ran in their direction, switching the Gauss Cannon with the Heavy Assult Rifle. He immediately started firing at the poor bastards that one by one started dying. When the last imp hit the ground, the Doom Slayer was about to enter in the outpost when the earth started shaking.

He turned around and saw a Baron of Hell standing a few meters away from him with a green orb of Argent Energy already in his right hand.

The Slayer stood still for a few moments...should he use the BFG? Or should he use _that?_

He shook his head, that will not be necessary and he also needs munitions for his weapons... The Slayer drew out his chainsaw and charged at the demon. He ducked under the green fireball that was launched at him and dodged the claws of the Baron of Hell before ramming his weapon in the demon's leg. A lot of blood was sent in all directions as the teeth of the chainsaw cut apart the limb. The massive demon fell on the ground as the Doom Slayer stepped on its head before cutting it in half with his weapon.

"I'm still wondering how is it possible to get munitions from a chainsaw" VEGA remarked "Perhaps it is one of the gifts that was bestowed upon you by the Seraphim?"

The Slayer didn't reply as he started walking inside the UAC outpost. The entire place was covered in blood, demonic effigies and symbols, there were also a few UAC employers turned into zobies, the Slayer took care of them in mere moments. He found what he was looking for, it was a small computer connected to a teleportation device on the ground. He started programming the device...

"It seems like the facility on Mars is no longer available...with my destruction and the abandonment of the facility. Should I try to program a jump directly to Earth?"

The Slayer nodded and so VEGA immediately started to make the calculations to go to Earth.

"Slayer, I have to warn you. The Argent energy left in this structure is dangerously low, the possibility of dying during the jump is 85% leaving a 5% of possibility of successfully reaching Earth and a 10% of possibility of ending up in another timeline and/or time period. We can't extract other Argent Energy due to the conditions of the facility and the accumulator being damaged, using it to store more energy than already has will open a portal, allowing the demons to invade Earth in 95% of the cases. Do you still want to continue?" VEGA explained receiving a nod from the Slayer. "very well...jump in 3...2...1...jump"

The Doom Slayer entire being was filled with pain as he could feel his body being torn apart and put together thousands of times. The only thing he could see was distorted images of places and people , everything turned black before a white light filled the Slayer's vision.

He looked around himself, he was in a forest, there was a gentle wind blowing away the leaves on the branches of the trees. Of course, due having his armor on he could not feel it.

"Slayer, the jump was successful but we ran out of Argent Energy. The good news is that we reached Earth. The bad news is that we are in a different time period. Thanks to the diagnostics I did on the percentage of pollution in the air, I was able to roughly determine the time period. We should somewhere in between the 794 and 1185" VEGA said "And thanks to the vegetation, I was able to deduce that we should be somewhere either in Japan or China"

This didn't really please the Doom Slayer...though it's better than dying...

"You don't seem to be happy...there was something you needed to do in the future?" VEGA asked as the Doom Slayer nodded "Then you only have to wait until the time comes"

VEGA was right, The Doom Slayer has been fighting demons for eons, a thousand years is nothing to him, he can wait...

The Slayer started walking thinking about what he will do while waiting...in this era, he was still imprisoned inside that cursed sarcophagus...he was wondering if the demons were already up to something in these eras...but since humanity was still alive when he was freed, they were probably still recovering from the mass-genocide he made before getting contained. Yeah...there shouldn't be any demon around.

"Slayer, I'm picking up a massive amount of demonic energy" VEGA suddenly interrupted his train of thoughts. "3 miles away from here"

The Doom Slayer looked around already equipping his super shotgun. He immediately ran towards the source of the demonic energy and found himself in front of a small village. The people were shouting while running like crazy as they packed their things, they looked like they were evacuating.

"Seems like we are in Japan, after all, they are speaking old Japanese...I will translate what they are saying" VEGA said as slowly the things those people were saying were being translated "I'll also allow you to speak in their language"

"Quick! We must run to the castle before the demons! The Priestess Midoriko will protect us there!" A man shouted as he pointed in the direction where the Doom Slayer guessed said castle was located.

He quickly grabbed the man shoulder and turned him in his direction. "Where are the demons?" he asked

The man turned pale as he saw The Slayer's figure, to his eyes, he was a massive bulky giant and his face was barely visible which scared him even more. And then there it was his voice, he sounded like it came from the depths of the Underworld maybe he was an oni! The man just pointed south while trembling like a leaf.

The Doom Slayer let him go and looked in the pointed direction and saw them...an army of strange looking creatures was trying to break through some kind of barrier. They didn't look like anything he has fought so far but they were...unique?

"Strange, I never saw demons like those ones...though, they do resemble depicted demons of the Japanese folklore" VEGA said sounding interested in those creatures. "I can pick up Argent Energy coming out of their body..."

So they are Demons...That's all The Slayer needed to hear. He cracked his knuckles and loaded his weapons.

"Do you mind if I play some music?" VEGA asked "I heard Mick Gordon knows how to make music violent"

The Slayer shook his head as the music started playing inside of his helmet, he then charged at the creatures...now it was time to Rip and Tear...

**A few hours later**

Midoriko was riding Kirara in a hurry, she was performing an exorcism in the house of a noble man of the area when she came across many evacuated civilians, they explained her that an army of demons was trying to break through her barrier so now she had to reach it before the demons broke through, they must be at least a thousand or more. Though the priestess had to admit, when she was back at the Noble's house, she was able to feel the evil aura but now? There was none of it...maybe the demons failed to break through the barrier and gave up? Unlikely, it's no secret that the demons hated her, they would never give up.

She finally reached the village and dismounted from Kirara...The barrier was still intact and there were no demons on the horizon but Midoriko could smell the scent of blood and decomposition then she immediately noticed how her Nekomata was nervous and even scared...there was something wrong...

Kirara ears perked up before turning around and growling. The Priestess unsheathed her sword and looked where Kirara was looking. She then saw him, he was a man at least 6 feet tall and covered in armor, he was holding a strange looking object in his hands and he...was covered in blood. He looked like he was glaring at something behind her, he slowly raised the hand with the strange object and

_**BANG!**_

Kirara fell on the ground, howling in pain as blood went in all directions. The Poor beast slowly shrank back to its original size as a pool of blood started forming around her.

Midoriko was caught by surprise when the stranger raised that object she thought that was some kind of crossbow but she didn't expect that loud noise and that sudden flash. She immediately turned to face her companion and her expression became horrified when she saw Kirara's condition. The Priestess immediately started attending to her partner as a small tear fell from her eyes as she put a powerful barrier around the two of them.

The Doom Slayer slowly approached the barrier. He was a bit surprised by the woman's actions...she came riding that demon and now was crying for it while trying to heal it. She even put up a barrier that was indeed powerful and was meant to keep evil beings away...

"Slayer..." VEGA said calmly "Following the Japanese Folklore suggests that not all demons are evil, some of them are even protectors..."

The Slayer raised an eyebrow under his helmet...was VEGA implying that he shouldn't kill that demon?

"Also that woman must be the priestess that the villagers were talking about" VEGA added solemnly "She's the equivalent of a Night Sentinel for the people of these lands..."

The Slayer stopped his tracks...that hit too close to home for his own tastes. He restarted walking towards Midoriko. He walked through the barrier shocking the Priestess.

"How?! My barrier was meant to keep those with evil souls out!" Midoriko said as she pointed her sword infused with spiritual power.

"Why are you protecting that demon?" He asked sending chills down Midoriko's spine

"Because she's a good demon and she would never harm humans like demons do" Midoriko replied "Who are you?!"

Who he is? That's a good question...The Slayer forgot what his name was a long time ago...he only remembered the names given him by his enemies... "I forgot my name a long time ago..."

Midoriko frowned a bit at that before she realized something that only made her wearier of him "You...killed all those demons?" The Slayer only nodded. The Priestess frowned even more...she could feel immense power coming from him but it was neither spiritual neither demonic...it was something completely different...

Kirara was still whimpering on the ground still in pain, Midoriko really wanted to help her but she had to deal with the man in front of her. Despite his appearance and what he just has done, the man didn't look like an unreasonable person.

"You have protected this village, why?" Midoriko asked without receiving a reply. This guy was starting to get on her nerves "Listen, I have no wish to fight but if you try to kill Kirara I will not hesitate to cut you down. She's my partner, she helped me protect the people of these lands from the evil demons, you can even ask the villagers and they will give you the same reply"

Here we go again with this nonsense. Good Demons? Is she for real? He spent eons fighting them and not a single one was a good one, not even the wretch who gave him the Praetor Suit did it for a good reason...And yet, both of this woman and VEGA were asking him to not attack that demon...not only that but the woman was the opposite of being corrupted...she was too pure...he could sense it.

He slowly turned around and walked away before sitting on the ground "If _she _tries anything funny, I'll end _her_"

Midoriko blinked a few times as she slowly sheathed her sword and returned to attend to Kirara. The wound was extremely severe, it was a miracle that she didn't die as soon as she got hit. Midoriko was forced to spend more than an hour removing pellets from the Nekomata's body before carefully closing the wounds. It will take a bit of time to recover from that...

The Priestess was glaring daggers at the man as she now was standing in front of him with her arms crossed "You know how far away the castle is from here?"

The Slayer just shrugged, he didn't know, he didn't care and if she was here, it only meant that those villagers reached the castle in a few hours.

"It was only because I was already working somewhere else that I was able to meet the people of this village" The Priestess added getting the same reaction from the Slayer. "Kirara can't fly for now, I can't go to tell the villagers that they can return home. Also, there are more demons that I have to take care of"

Again, The Slayer didn't care about that, in his head, shooting that demon was the right thing to do and that will not change. Though what that woman said did pick his attention...

"I have a suggestion, sir" VEGA started to say "if we follow this woman there is a high chance to encounter more demons."

The Slayer slowly nodded before giving his back to the priestess and lowered himself.

Midoriko looked at him with a puzzled expression before understanding that he wanted her to get on his back. "Do you really think that you will be able to carry us to the castle? Do you even know where the castle is?"

No, he doesn't but the super AI who has access to all the information of mankind and who has already pinpointed the position of the castle in his HUD so he just nodded in reply.

"I think I'll walk" Midoriko replied. She couldn't trust that man, after all, he severely wounded Kirara.

The Slayer shook his head "I'm faster"

Midoriko still looked at him with a reluctant expression before slowly getting on the man's shoulders. She widened her eyes when she sensed the souls of thousand...no...they were impossible to count... The Priestess was about to get off but the Slayer didn't let her, he immediately started running at full speed towards the castle but he didn't choose to follow the path that the travelers usually followed, he instead went inside the forest.

Midoriko widened her eyes...this guy was fast! But there was a tiny problem...if he kept following this path they will surely themselves in front of...

"WATCH OUT!" she shouted as a valley appeared in front of them, the man though just kept running towards the cliff. She tightened her grip when he jumped. It was an impossible jump, the other side of the valley was just too far away. She looked down and saw the emptiness coming closer. Then there was a strange sound and the Priestess saw that both of them were now higher.

The Slayer safely landed on the other side of the Valley, he did miscalculate the distance though thanks to his thrust boots he was able to make it without any further problems.

"It seems like the Priestess didn't expect that" VEGA said sounding amused "We should reach the castle before the fall of the night"

The Slayer nodded and kept running, ignoring the requests to slow down of Midoriko.

**Later**

VEGA was right, the two of them reached the Castle before the sunset. He slowed down and stopped in front of the main gates. The Priestess immediately got off and rested her sword on his armored neck as some Soldiers opened the gate behind her and quickly surrounded him pointing their weapons at him.

"Why?" Midoriko asked "Why you carry so many demonic souls with you?"

"I think she is referring to all the Argent Energy stored within your armor" VEGA said calmly "After all, the energy stored here can keep me running forever at the best of my functions."

The Slayer remained silent as he contemplated the possibility of knocking out everyone here with his fists...though he didn't know if they could take it...

"Midoriko-sama asked you a question!" One of the soldiers barked

The slayer quickly pushed away Midoriko's sword and drew out his Plasma Rifle before firing a stun bomb. The Soldiers and Midoriko fell on their knees but the Priestess managed to not faint, unlike the others...

"I don't remember my name...I lost it a long time ago but I know the name that the demons gave me as slaughtered them all...I'm the Doom Slayer."

**Years later...**

The Slayer looked Midoriko as she was about to depart in order to face the demons on the northern regions. She was about to get on Kirara when she slowly smiled as she turned in the Slayer's direction.

"I'll be gone for a couple of weeks, I must go to Kyoto before the demons attack it" She said calmly "I know you want to come with me, but you know what the scouts reported, a horde of demons is coming here and you are the only one who can protect these people"

The Slayer slowly nodded. He didn't like the situation, something was completely wrong. Scout returning after seeing Demons not even followed? He liked his old demons more, they were easy to understand, they come, he kills them and that's it. Not like this Yokai as many call them, they were cowards that hide, run away when they understand they don't stand a chance or try to pull off some weird shit like poisonous breath, or acidic saliva or mind control and many other tricks that only made them more a nuisance than a threat.

Midoriko grabbed his hands "I'll return as soon as possible and don't you dare have too much fun without me!" she said giggling a bit before getting on Kirara and taking off.

The Slayer remained still for a few moments before walking towards the exit of the castle

"Slayer, are you going hunting?" An archer asked from the top of the walls. The Slayer just nodded and so the archer ordered the soldiers to open the gate "Good Hunting, Slayer!"

The days have passed but no demon showed itself. The Doom Slayer looked for them everywhere but nothing, there wasn't a single demon let alone an entire horde. He was about to return to the castle when a group of Samurais riding horses ran towards him.

"SLAYER! Midoriko-sama..." The captain started speaking but the Slayer ignored and ran to the castle. When he arrived, he found the women crying and the soldiers with a saddened expression then he found an Injured Kirara standing in front of them. The Nekomata immediately used all of her force to walk to the slayer, who immediately picked her up.

"Where?" He asked

The demon looked turned its gaze towards north and so the slayer started heading towards the indicated direction carrying the small beast.

He ran for days until he reached the entrance of a cave...he placed Kirara on the ground and then started heading inside armed with his Chaingun. The cave was deep and filled with both spiritual and demonic power, he kept walking until he reached her...

Midoriko was there...or at least her crystalized corpse along with the corpse of a demon. The Slayer slowly approached her before noticing something shining within her chest...it was a small jewel. The Slayer picked it and saw Midoriko's soul fighting against the soul of a great demon. He felt the power within the jewel and immediately knew that the demons will look for it for its power.

"That jewel emanates a high amount of Argent Energy and Spiritual power" VEGA said as he analyzed the thing "I'm quite sure that it can be sensed for at least a hundred miles"

The Slayer placed it on the ground and pointed the BFG towards it. He must destroy it before the demons get their hands on it...

He lowered the weapon...destroying the jewel would mean killing an innocent...something he swore to never do. He protects the innocents and punishes the evil ones...

The Doom Slayer picked up the jewel. When the demons will look for it, they will find him and then they will meet their end. Kirara looked at him wondering what he will do next...t

The Slayer left the cave...that wasn't a place whÿere he should fighting demons...

He saw a small village of farmers near the cave and noticed how it was in a bad condition...he asked the inhabitants the reason for that and they replied that it's because of the demons that attack them on daily basis...The Slayer choose to stay with them to take care of the demons and teach the civilians how to defend themselves...when he departed from there, he left Kirara with the chieftain...

The Slayer watched as the centuries went on, the Jewel that he had with him attracted many demons but all of them fell in front of him. Though the Slayer noticed that the more he fights the more the jewel gets corrupted...and he's not able to purify it...after all, he never purified something...it wasn't his thing.

During his journey, he heard of a certain Priestess that was able to kill demons with ease with her spiritual power from a group of travelers. They indicated the way to her...

He also heard many travelers calling him 'Midori no Senshi' which roughly translated into 'Green Warrior'.

He reached the village, it was like many he had seen before, it was nothing too special...

"I don't detect any spiritual power, Slayer" VEGA said "You should considerate that maybe this is the wrong village"

The Slayer shook his head, this was the place, the people here weren't scared of being attacked, they were happy, meaning that there was someone protecting them...

He walked to the temple and started looking around before a man finally decided to approach him... "Can I help you?" he asked as the Slayer nodded "Are you looking for Kikyo-same?" the man asked getting another nod. "She's out performing an exorcism, she should be back soon..."

"I'll wait..." The Slayer said as he walked towards a tree and sat down.

The man looked he wanted to say something but didn't. He just walked away towards the village.

**Later...**

Kikyo just returned to the village when the man she left in charge of the temple ran towards with a worried expression.

"Kikyo-sama! It's terrible!" he shouted as he finally reached

"Calm down, and tell me what happened" The Priestess said with her calm tone

"A monster! He came this morning looking for you!" The man replied shaking a bit.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow at that "What he did?"

The man remained silent for a few moments "Nothing...he just sat down waiting for your return"

"Then why you think he's a monster?" she asked

"He must be! You'll get it when you'll see him!" he replied

Kikyo just shook her head and headed towards the temple, she then saw the monster she was told about.

He was sitting under a tree, he was covered in armor and what she guessed were weapons. He stared at her for a few moments before getting up and starting approaching her.

The Miko allowed him to come closer, she didn't feel any evil aura coming from him and besides the strange armor, there was nothing that made her think that he was a demon. He stretched out his arm and opened his hand, revealing a jewel glowing with a dark light...

Kikyo slowly picked up the jewel and as soon as she felt the evil aura coming from it, she started purifying. The jewel turned pink and glowed with now pure light.

Without saying a word, the man turned around and started walking away before completely disappearing in the distance. Kikyo remained completely still for a few minutes lost in her thoughts...who she just encountered wasn't human neither a demon...perhaps he was an angel? She didn't know, but he entrusted her with the task of protecting this powerful jewel and to purify it...

**Days later...**

The Slayer reached the village near Midoriko's cave. Over the centuries, its inhabitants turned into professional demon slayers, earning money by eliminating the demons that attack the other villages. He walked through the gates, catching the attention of the villagers. They stared at him as he walked through the village, the young demon slayers placed themselves in front of him with their weapons in hand.

"Who are you?! What business do you have here?!" The bravest of the group shouted as he threw his Kusarigama at The Slayer, who simply caught it in mid-air and broke into pieces.

"What are you doing fools?!" The Chieftain shouted as he grabbed the young slayers by their heads and forced them to bow "I'm very sorry, slayer, please forgive these young fools, they don't know what they were doing!"

The Slayer just walked past them without uttering a word.

The chief just sighed in relief as the demon slayers escaped from his grip and glared at him

"Why? Who is he? Shako?!" The same one who attacked the Doom Slayer

"He's the one who taught us how to defend ourselves from the demons" Shako said as the young ones looked at him with a puzzled expression.

The Chief wasn't surprised, after all, hundreds of years have passed since then but without a doubt, the man is the same who taught his ancestors how to fight against demons. When he was a child, his father taught him about _the legend_

Shako saw his son looking at him with a curious expression before looking at the figure of the Slayer, who was now walking on the path that leads to Midoriko's cave. "Father?"

Shako walked towards him and gestured to follow him inside the house. "Come Takeo, it's time for you to learn the story that has been passed down in our family"

Takeo nodded and followed his father before sitting in front of his father.

Shako looked at him with a serious expression "Listen well, Takeo because this is really important" he started saying before crossing his arms

_In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. He chose the path of perpetual torment._

The Slayer entered the cave and walked towards Midoriko's crystalized corpse.

_ In his ravenous hatred he found no peace and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who had wronged him._

He then walked past the corpse and entered in a secret section of the cave

_And those that tasted the bite of his sword named him... the Doom Slayer_

The Doom Slayer closed the entrance of the section and then sat down...waiting for his moment to come once again...

**60 years later...**

"Sango! Sango! Are you there?" Kagome asked as she looked at their new found friend who was being carried by Inuyasha

Sango snapped back to her senses and looked at the other girl before nodding "Yes...I was just lost in thoughts..." she replied as they left the cave

"About what?" The Little Shippo asked curiously tilting his head

"Just another Legend" Sango replied as they were finally out in the open.

"Though it's really strange..." Myoga said as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh, There you are Myoga! Where did you run off this time?" Inuyasha asked him smirking

"I'm really offended Lord Inuyasha! The barrier at the entrance of the cave kept me from following you!" Myoga said crossing his arms.

"What's strange Myoga?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow

"You said that Midoriko fought all those demons alone all across the land but she seems to be in two places at the same time...are you sure she didn't have someone to help her?" The small demon asked

Sango remained silent for a few moments before sighing "Well, there is another legend but this one is almost completely unbelievable"

"Another Legend? It sounds interesting" Miroku said as he brought his hand to his chin.

"There was a man...he appeared out of nowhere carrying weapons like no one ever seen, his armor was impenetrable and the first thing he did was to kill a massive horde of demons that counted thousands of demons...he killed them all and absorbed their souls gaining immense power" Sango started saying

"Wait, how did he not ended up corrupted?" Inuyasha interrupted her

"He was incorruptible because he has been blessed by the Angels" Sango said

"The Angels? Do you mean the heavens? Was he a warrior sent by the heavens?" Miroku asked even more interested

"I don't know...Midoriko met him when she was about to face the horde and after that, they became partners and slain demons everywhere" Sango explained "Then after Midoriko's death, he taught my ancestors how to fight demons on their own and protected the Shikon Jewel before giving it to a Priestess to be purified."

"He met Kikyo?!" Kagome shouted as she looked at Sango with a shocked expression

"What's his name?" Inuyasha asked her as he stopped moving

"He had no name...or at least not a conventional one" Sango said closing her eyes "They called him The Doom Slayer"

"The D-Doom Slayer!?" Myoga shouted shocked

"You know him?" Kagome asked looking at him

"Of course I do!" Myoga replied "The Doom Slayer and Lord Inuyasha's father knew each other!"

""""WHAT?"""" Everyone shouted looking at the small yokai

"The slayer was beside him in his last moments..." Myoga said "I remember it like it was yesterday..."

"The Slayer killed Inuyasha's father?" Miroku said shocked

"Out of mercy...Toga wasn't able to move anymore...he was previously wounded by a great demon and then the humans made an entire palace fall on him..." the small demon said "It was the day you were born...Lord Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha widened his eyes as he almost dropped Sango. "You were there?"

Myoga nodded before starting to tell the tale of that night...

* * *

_Myoga cried as he stood near the dying Inu no Taisho, he called for his lord many times but the demon didn't show any reaction...this was until someone approached them carrying a very powerful artifact. The Flea Yokai turned around and saw a massive figure in front of them._

_Toga slowly opened his eyes before seeing the Doom Slayer standing in front of him. To his eyes, he was the Grim Reaper. The Great demon knew who he was and what he carries with him, many were the demons that he knew that died by his hand. Tenseiga will not save him, not this time. He really didn't want to slowly die..._

_"Are you here for me slayer?" He asked as he could hear Myoga pleading the Doom Slayer to save his life. Toga knew that The Slayer only takes lives, he doesn't save them. "I have a request for you Slayer..."_

_The Slayer just nodded_

_"My wife, Izayoi, she is out here in the cold...probably they are looking for her...please protect her until she reaches a safe place..." Toga asked getting a nod from the Slayer "And take my swords...give Tessaiga to Inuyasha and Tenseiga to my firstborn Sesshomaru...and take So'unga for yourself...as a reward along with my soul..." he said as the Slayer nodded before taking out a strange looking object in his hands, he flicked it and red glowing blade appeared from it._

_"NO PLEASE! SPARE HIM! THERE MUST BE A WAY TO-" Myoga started to say but he widened his eyes when the Doom Slayer with a swift motion killed Toga. The Flea saw the armor of the Slayer absorbing what he guessed was Toga's soul. Without saying a word, The Doom Slayer took the swords each of them reacted to him. Tessaiga turned into its combat form. Tenseiga started pulsing and So'unga tried to take over him but failed...as the Slayer was incorruptible and his will unbreakable. He then_ walked_ away probably looking Izayoi..._

* * *

"I'm quite sure...that at some point, Lord Inuyasha and the Doom Slayer were in front of each other" Myoga said sighing

"What happened after that?" Kagome asked bringing her hand close to her chest

"The Slayer kept his promise," Myoga replied "He escorted Izayoi to a safe place and gave Tenseiga to Sesshomaru..."

"I can't imagine Sesshomaru's face when the Doom Slayer showed up to give him Tenseiga..." Miroku said wanting to laugh but choosing not to...

"Anyway Sango! What happened to the Slayer?" Myoga asked

"Last time he has been seen, he was heading here...no one saw him coming back...but we checked the cave but there were no traces of him" Sango said shaking her head...

The group returned to the Demon Slayers village in silence, all of them thinking about the mysterious figure that is the Doom Slayer...

When the night arrived, all of them went to sleep except for Myoga and Kirara who sneaked away when no one was watching after taking Kagome's fragments of the Shikon Jewel. The two of them went to Midoriko's cave and when they reached it, the Flea paid his homages to the dead Priestess before walking inside the cave. Myoga grabbed the fragments of the Shikon Jewel and started climbing on the crystallized bodies of the great demon and of the Priestess. As soon as he touched the bones an earthquake took place, causing the flea to drop the fragments of the jewel... suddenly the soul of the dragon yokai who fought Midoriko came out of the fragments and wrapped Kirara in its tail.

In the meantime, Inuyasha and Miroku were making their way towards the center of the cave followed by Kagome and Sango. All of them were awakened by the earthquake and also attracted by it since its origin was within the cave.

Kirara struggled but she finally managed to escape the grip of the great demon, unfortunately for her, the demon attacked her with its claws that hit Kirara, causing her blood to be sent in all directions...

The blood of the beast slowly ran down the walls of the cave until a symbol appeared on one of them. Suddenly, a giant boulder started moving on its own revealing a secret section of the cave...the Dragon Yokai stopped attacking as if it was feeling something getting closer and closer...then _he _came out.

Myoga widened his eyes when he recognized the armor and ran away when he saw the small object on _his _shoulder firing something at the Dragon Yokai. The object exploded creating a small bubble that started consuming the vital energy of the dragon yokai which flew back inside the fragments in order to survive.

Inuyasha and the others then stormed inside the room and all of them widened their eyes when they saw _him_

Myoga jumped on Inuyasha shoulder and pointed at the armored man "It's him! He's..."

"_**The Doom Slayer**_" Sango concluded shocked...

* * *

**Author's notes: **So here's the first chapter! I just want to say a thing regarding the Doom Slayer recovering the sword he used in his first crusade. At the end of the gameplay on Phobos, it's shown the Doom Slayer using a sword that clearly isn't the crucible since the design of the hilt is completely different. So, I came up with the theory. The Slayer's testament VI goes like this 'The wretch adorned the Doom Slayer in a mighty armor, wrought in the forges of Hell, impenetrable and unyielding. With sword and shield of adamantine strength, the Doom Slayer set to banishing all that were left unbroken by his savagery to the void.' as you can read, the testament mentions a sword. I think that's the same sword we have seen in the gameplay, that the Doom Slayer recovered when Hayden sent him back to hell. But that's just theory and my opinion.

I hope you liked the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2- Miroku’s wound

**Chapter** **2**

**Hello guys and welcome back to this story! I hope you're doing well, I'll keep this brief. If you have any question leave a review and I'll answer in the next chapter**

* * *

**Midoriko's cave**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and the others were standing in front of the Doom Slayer with shocked expressions. He was bulky, and every inch of his being was meant for combat. Kagome widened her eyes when she saw his gun.

'He's a time traveler like me?!' The girl thought as Inuyasha placed himself in front of her as he unsheathed his Tessaiga.

"Kagome stand back! I'll take care of him!" Inuyasha shouted as Myoga jumped on his shoulder shaking his head

"Milord Inuyasha, you must not fight the Doom Slayer!" the flea said shaking like a leaf "The Slayer is just too powerful for you!"

"Calm down Inuyasha" Miroku said grabbing Inuyasha's arm "Think for a moment, he killed so many demons and absorbed their strength along with your father's power"

Myoga nodded in agreement "And he also has So'unga...even though I can't see it"

Sango took a few steps forward and knelt in front of the Doom Slayer "Slayer, my name is Sango, I am the last Demon Slayer alive..."

The Slayer slowly turned in her direction, his gaze was piercing her very being. He was clearly wondering what happened.

"We were asked to kill a demon at the castle of noble, what we didn't know was that everything was a trap. A demon called Naraku planned to draw out the best exterminators out of our village before attacking it with a horde of demons. Then he took over my dear brother Kohaku and used him to kill my father and the others at the castle and also severely wound me...then Naraku let Kohaku free only to be killed by the soldiers of the castle...I miraculously survived but I didn't know that it was Naraku's doing, and so he approached them saying that Inuyasha was the responsible for the destruction of our village and gave me a fragment of the Shikon Jewel in order to make me ignore the pain and fight until my death..." Sango explained as in a second the Slayer placed himself in front of her.

"Fragments?" He asked clenching his fists

Kagome turned pale and really wanted to be somewhere else in that moment. "You see...it's a bit complicated...when Kikyo died, she burned the jewel along with her...and then I...ended up with it inside my body in the future...I ended up in this era and...I kinda broke it sending fragments of it all across Japan..."

Both Inuyasha and Miroku paled at the rage that was coming from the Slayer and got on a defensive stance, ready to...fight?

Slowly the rage disappeared as the Doom Slayer walked towards the fragments of the jewel, he picked them up and then put them in his dimensional pocket. Kagome widened her eyes when the fragments completely disappeared from her sight. "Wait! What are you doing?!" The girl shouted

Miroku took step forward "Slayer, Naraku has already collected many fragments of the Jewel, he wants to recreate the jewel and corrupt it for his evil goals...we've been collecting the Fragments for a while a soon or later, we'll encounter him"

"AND THEN I'LL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME AND KIKYO!" Inuyasha proclaimed

"Yes, but the more powerful we are the better, Naraku isn't a common demon and he's really powerful...we should join our forces, we know how he works and together we'll bring him down" The monk said calmly without making any movement, He didn't want to startle the great Warrior.

The Doom Slayer looked at them without uttering a word.

"Slayer, 60 years have passed since you decided to wait, there is no reason for you to come back this early" VEGA said calmly

The Slayer shook his head, the Shikon Jewel is just as dangerous as the crucible, left unchecked it can also cause an apocalypse. Miroku and the others didn't know how to do now that the Slayer refused the help them

"I think that those people misunderstood your actions, Slayer" VEGA remarked as the Slayer noticed the troubled expressions of the strangers. "If you really are interested in recovering the Shikon Jewel and to defeat the demon named Naraku, then you should start to gather the fragments and then neutralize that demon"

"I work alone" The Doom Slayer said as he started walking towards the exit.

"What about Midoriko?" Kagome said as she placed herself in front of him not letting him pass through "You worked with Midoriko, didn't you?"

The Slayer started glaring at the girl in front of him "That was a long time ago"

Kagome could feel fear filling her being but she will not desist, this guy just took her fragments and from what the others said taking them with brute force isn't an option since he would probably kill them all...if she can't take them back with the force then she'll convince him to come with her! "I can't let you go! I don't care that you are the Doom Slayer or whatever, we worked hard to collect those fragments and I can't stand the idea of you taking them away from us!"

"Slayer, I don't think that we'll be able to leave without killing them all" VEGA remarked. The Slayer disliked the idea, he can kill the half-demon without any regret but the others were humans, none of them are corrupted and one of them is one of the demon slayers that he created himself. Now that he looked closely at the girl in front of him, he could feel a lot of Spiritual Power. "Or perhaps you could just join them, they aren't too strong but they are not weak, they could be useful"

The Slayer didn't like the idea of using someone but he still preferred that to kill them all. The Doom Slayer slowly nodded agreeing to join his forces with theirs.

Sango smiled, The Doom Slayer...The Doom Slayer just agreed to help them! Naraku...you'll have a not very pleasant surprise the next time they'll each other...

"Then it's the time to introduce myself" VEGA said through the speakers of the armor

Everyone looked around "Who's there?" Inuyasha shouted

"I'm VEGA the artificial intelligence who formerly controlled the UAC facility on Mars" VEGA said politely "I would show myself but I don't have a body, I'm speaking through the Slayer's armor"

"WAIT" Kagome shouted "FROM MARS? LIKE THE PLANET MARS?"

"Exactly Lady Kagome Higurashi, resident at the Higurashi Shrine in Japan" VEGA replied

"How do you know that?!" Kagome asked a bit creeped out

"My database has all the information of mankind" VEGA said

Kagome was shocked but nodded "Just to know...from what year do you come from?"

"I was built in the 2195" VEGA replied "The Slayer instead comes from a placed called Argent d'Nur the capital of an ancient civilization that came before humanity"

"""2195?!Before Humanity?!""" All of them asked shocked except Sango

"Yes, the slayer was..." VEGA started saying before interrupting himself when he noticed that the Slayer's parameters indicated that he really didn't like the fact he was talking about his past "I'm sorry, but I already told you enough"

'That sounded like an open injury' Miroku thought before nodding "Now I feel more safe with a competent warrior by our side..."

Inuyasha shot him a glare "What are you trying to imply?"

The Doom Slayer left the cave followed by his new companions. He kept walking until he reached the village...he looked at the destroyed houses and various graves made by the people he just met. He felt immense anger filling his entire being...this was all because of Naraku...the same demon that wants to taint the Jewel that hosts Midoriko...he is a threat and the Doom Slayer will come for his life...

Inuyasha was glaring at him by the distance, he really didn't like the Slayer but that person was just too powerful...also, he had the feeling that VEGA would give him quite the advantage.

Miroku was very interested in learning more about the Slayer...though he also wondered what he was hiding about his past. The monk was also very interested in VEGA and the meaning of Artificial Intelligence.

Shippo was extremely scared of the Doom Slayer, he was creepy, you could tell what type of person he is just by looking him. Though he liked VEGA, he sounded like a polite person.

Of course, Sango was happy to have the Doom Slayer with them but this temporarily happiness disappeared when she remembered what happened to her family and to all the people of her village...then rage and hatred filled her being when she remembered Naraku...she will make him pay.

Kagome was amazed, The Slayer was someone who traveled through time like her! She was eager to ask him some questions about the future though she doubted that he would give her answer...maybe she should ask VEGA...

Since it was deep in the night when Myoga caused the Earthquake, the group was starting to get sleepy and so were heading inside. Inuyasha was about to enter Sango's house when he noticed the Doom Slayer standing on top of a watchtower "Oi! We are going to sleep!"

"Don't bother him" Sango said calmly "The Slayer doesn't need to eat or sleep"

Inuyasha shrugged and entered the house "What kind of person that guy is?"

"He's the perfect warrior" Sango said "He can't get tired, he doesn't sleep nor eat"

"he's just a freak" Inuyasha said crossing his arms "Everyone lacks on something"

Sango remained silent for a few moments before nodding "He has no peace"

Kagome tilted her head confused "What do you mean by that?"

"In my family, the tale of the Slayer is handed down to generation to the other." the demon slayer started explaining "The Doom Slayer chose the path of perpetual torment in order to keep fighting the demons in hell, he never stopped fighting"

"You mean the Underworld? Did he fight inside the Underworld?" Miroku asked

Sango shook her head "No, do you remember when VEGA spoke of Argent d'Nur? Well, they were brought down by Hell or as my father called it, Inferno, a dimension of world eaters demons who seek to consume everything. The Slayer almost brought them to extinction..."

"You mean he killed them all?" Kagome asked.

"Almost, they brought down an entire temple on him hoping to contain him, they succeeded but at some point, the Slayer broke out and that's where he appeared here..." The other woman replied with a serious tone.

"But what about the thing VEGA was about to say?" Miroku asked as he brought his hand to his chin

"I don't know" Sango replied shaking her head before sighing "There are only three people who know the full story: The Slayer, VEGA and Midoriko"

"Speaking of Midoriko! What connection she had with the Slayer?" Myoga asked as he popped out of Miroku's clothes.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him "Where did you run off this time?" he asked as he grabbed the flea demon and squeezed him.

Sango blinked a few times before shrugging "The only thing I know is what the Legend says. Midoriko and the Doom Slayer were unstoppable together"

"Though from what you said a few moments ago, Midoriko and he shared a close relationship" Kagome remarked

Sango shook her head "I don't know..."

Shippo crossed his arms "You are all forgetting about something!" He shouted causing the five of them looked at the small kitsune "Kirara got wounded!"

Sango widened her eyes and immediately got up and left the house followed by Kagome Miroku and Inuyasha. They all started looking for the Nekomata when they noticed that Sango was staring at something, the four of them reached and widened their eyes when they saw the Doom Slayer carefully treating Kirara.

Sango was the most shocked of the group, normally Kirara doesn't let complete strangers that could be a threat come near her and yet she was letting the Slayer taking care of her, she slowly approached them without uttering a word. The Slayer didn't seem to mind her presence, she started stroking her partner's head as he kept treating the Nekomata.

"So you also know how to heal them?" The demon slayer asked as the other Slayer nodded.

"Back in the days, Midoriko and The Slayer used to take care of Kirara whenever she was injured in battle" VEGA replied for the Slayer as Sango widened her eyes in shock.

"You mean that Kirara fought alongside Midoriko and you two?" She asked getting another nod from The Slayer.

"Correct" VEGA said "This is the reason why the Slayer has a certain amount of trust in your regards, Kirara would never be the partner of someone evil"

Sango slowly nodded before giggling a bit "You could have told me something like that Kirara..." she whispered as the Nekomata started purring.

"By tomorrow morning she should be fully healed" VEGA said as the Slayer got up "you all should get some rest, the Slayer is eager to start looking for the fragments and to eliminate Naraku"

Inuyasha laughed at that "You may be a silent freak but you sure know what to do! Don't worry tomorrow we'll leave this village"

"Inuyasha! Sango hasn't fully recovered from her injuries!" Kagome scolded him

"No, he's right Kagome" Sango said shaking her head "I made you all stay here for several days because of my injuries...thank you for worrying about me but I'm ready to leave"

"Are you sure, Sango? We don't mind staying another day" Miroku replied as Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm sure, tomorrow we'll leave" Sango said before looking at the Doom Slayer who just nodded.

With that being said, the group returned inside and went to sleep with the exception of the Slayer, who remained outside to guard the village...

**The next day **

When everyone woke up, they all gathered their things in order to leave without leaving anything behind. They weren't surprised when they found the Slayer already waiting for them.

"Good Morning Slayer!" Kagome greeted him waving her hand.

"Already creepy in the morning I see," Inuyasha said as he walked past him "Come on, we have stuff to do!"

Miroku sighed "Inuyasha if I was you I would treat the Slayer with more respect" he said before starting walking towards the exit of the village.

Sango bowed her head a bit at the Slayer before joining the others.

When everyone was outside, The Doom Slayer lifted a massive boulder and placed on the entrance of the village.

The group was perplexed by this action but understood that it was from keeping away any scavenger. They started their march looking for the castle of Naraku though Sango didn't seem to remember where it was...

"You have fully recovered and yet you still don't remember where the castle was? Defeating Naraku should be also your objective, this is why you'll join us for a while" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your talk but weren't you already together as a group?" VEGA asked

"Well, Sango hasn't joined us yet, this is only Inuyasha's rude way to ask her to join us" Kagome replied as The Slayer stared at Miroku who immediately understood that the Slayer was thinking that he just tricked him and so immediately placed himself in front of Sango

"Milady Sango, we know a lot of things in Naraku's regards and I'm quite sure that Together we'll corner him. If we collect all the fragments of the jewel, he will be forced to send someone against us so until then please be patient"

The demon slayer slowly nodded "fine but...why are you touching me?" she asked as she pinched Miroku's hands which were touching her legs.

Kagome giggled a bit before Shippo in his balloon form flew towards Kagome

"Shippo did you find anything?" The girl asked as the kitsune turned back into his original form

"There is a giant lake further on in that direction with a massive temple inside of it!" Shippo said

"There are no recorded temples built in the middle of lakes in this area," VEGA remarked "There's 50% of possibility of that being Naraku's castle"

That's all the Slayer needed to hear. He started walking towards where Shippo came from without waiting for the others.

"Oi! Naraku's is my prey!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran after the Slayer

The group marched towards the lake though they immediately started seeing signs of a flood pretty much everywhere. Nothing new to the eyes of everyone until they saw some kind of procession going on...then they heard the farmers...

"Behold the child sacrifice..." one said

"I wonder what child it is this time..." another said

"A child sacrifice?!" Kagome said horrified

"What a barbarous cruelty!" Miroku added

"Please, Milord Reconsider this..." One of the people behind the Sacrificial carriage said to the head of the village.

"It's only natural for us to give up our firstborn children to protect our village" The Chieftain replied still looking at the ground

"What's so natural about that?" Inuyasha said appearing sitting on the carriage "These sacrifices for your God? I bet he's just some hyped-up demon" He declared making gasp all those who heard him "A demon is taking advantage of his newfound strength from a jewel shard!" he added as he jumped down "Don't even try hiding anything from us!"

"W-Who are you?" The Chieftain said

"Look at his ears! Are you a demon?" A man asked from behind.

"Listen well, this is a peaceful village protected by our Water God, demons are not welcomed here!"

"Are you for real?! I-" Inuyasha was about to say before Miroku hit him with his staff

"Please, don't mind him, our company is not hostile, if you'll allow me, I'll exorcise this village"

"Are you really that powerful?" A man asked Miroku

"An exorcism is the thing our village needs!" Another one added

"Don't be so easily deceived men! They are conniving impostors!" The Chieftain scolded his men

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Gunshots filled the air as everyone got down on the ground in fear. Inuyasha had a pained expression caused by the loud noise that affected Inuyasha's ears

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he shouted as he looked in the direction of the noises. He saw the Doom Slayer standing in front of the carriage with his super shotgun pointed at the sky. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm sorry but the Slayer cannot tolerate this behavior, he will personally take care of this situation" VEGA said as the Slayer first reloaded his gun and then picked the child inside the Carriage, he observed him for a few moments and then placed him on the ground. After that, he placed a hologram inside the carriage and lifted it with one hand "The Slayer wants to know where he should take this"

"Quickly! Kill him before he enrages the Water God!" The Chieftain shouted as a farmer armed with a scythe slowly approached The Slayer

_**BANG!**_

With another shot, the Slayer destroyed the scythe of the farmer who stumbled a bit before falling on the ground in shock.

"I'll take you there!" Another farmer said as he walked past the Chieftain "Follow me!"

Inuyasha and the others were shocked by the Slayer's behavior and were about to follow him when someone asked them to come with them...

**Later...**

The Slayer observed through the scope of his rifle the hologram he placed on the boat that was about to arrive on the water temple

"Slayer, while being able to make the hologram move, I can't project it at a distance superior to 15 meters" VEGA warned him

The Slayer didn't care, they will not have the time to do anything when they will find out...Though he noticed something that caught his attention...

In the meantime, Kagome and the others were following the kid that '_hired'_ them.

"Your friend caused a lot of troubles...but even if he saves my friend...The water God will destroy my village!" The boy said as the others nodded a bit embarrassed, they finally reached the water temple and Inuyasha immediately jumped in front of the entrance, he knocked out the guards in front of the main gate and then destroyed it. He unsheathed Tessaiga and ran towards where he could hear someone shout enraged. Inuyasha guessed it was the Water God who just discovered that he has been tricked.

Inuyasha broke inside the room and saw the so-called Water God shouting to his servants, he immediately jumped high up in the air and attacked him with a vertical slash, to everyone's shock the Water God, even though he was distracted, managed to block Tesseiga with a trident and also nullified Tessaiga's demonic powers.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted in shock

"Fool! A demonic sword like yours can't hope to compete with my holy trident!" The Water God said before looking at the group "The people of the village sent you, didn't they? After dealing with you, I will send them another flood!"

Kagome was about to fire an arrow at him when she saw something that caused her the widen her eyes "INUYASHA! SIT!" she shouted as the half-demon fell on the ground with a loud thud. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" she said as he pushed Miroku and Sango on the ground while Shippo and the kid of the village did the same...

Suddenly, a storm of bullets shredded the paper wall behind the Water God and the demon itself, who immediately returned to his snake form before getting ripped apart by the bullets, his organs were now scattered all over the floor. The snake demon tried to breathe but since its lungs were now were pretty much gone it failed. The wall fell apart revealing the Doom Slayer holding his Chaingun in its mobile turret mode.

Kagome slowly got up still shaken by what just happened, she saw the Doom Slayer slowly reaching the demon snake and stepping on its head before crushing it under his armored boot.

Inuyasha also got up and looked at him with an enraged expression "Damn you! You were so determined to kill that bastard but we arrived before you!"

"We were busy saving the real Water Goddess" VEGA replied as a small woman crawled on the Slayer's shoulder "We would like to introduce you to the water goddess Suijin, she was sealed by that demon but the Slayer found her on the way here" with that said the Slayer grabbed the trident and handed it to the Goddess, who immediately grew in size until she became just as high as Kagome.

"Thank you, Doom Slayer and VEGA, you have my blessings" she said before looking at the bloodied floor and the corpse of the snake demon "Daija...you fool...did you really think that you would have got away with that?" she added before looking at Kagome and the others "You also have my thanks, I will make sure to give you all a proper reward"

The Water Goddess gave everyone many treasures and valuable objects though she looked conflicted when it came to the Doom Slayer since he refused all of her gifts...

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but the Slayer is not interested in things like treasures and things like that" VEGA said "if it doesn't help him kill demons, he's not interested"

Suijin raised an eyebrow "Is that so?" she said before nodding "then, I'll give you a blessing, water will never oppose you again, it will help you achieve your goals" she said as she gestured the water near the temple

The Slayer walked towards it and to everyone's surprise, he started walking on the water. The Slayer really likes this but he immediately thought about the possibility of needing to go underwater. As if it was reacting to his thoughts, the water gentle brought him underwater where he felt like he was in his natural habitat...He reemerged and walked towards the Goddess and gave her a nod.

"The Slayer thanks you for your gift" VEGA said as the Water Goddess seemed to be pleased by that

"Come on! We have to find Naraku" Inuyasha barked as he started walking away as Kagome sighed

"I'm sorry for him" She said as the Water Goddess nodded and the group restarted their journey...

* * *

After several days of traveling, the group came across a small town. Miroku, as usual, went to the most luxurious house and started saying that he felt an evil aura over it and so proceeded to do one of his fake exorcisms...

Inuyasha for once felt quite happy by the fact that nobody was staring at him for once, everyone was too focused on the Doom Slayer, he was just...impossible to ignore...

Kagome and Sango, who just came back from killing a lizard demon, were walking beside them though the Slayer noticed how the girl from the future was immersed in her school book.

"Slayer, since we are going to travel with this people probably for a long time, I suggest starting making casual conversation with them, in order to build trust" VEGA said

The Slayer remained silent for a few moments, he never been very good with words, the only one who he saw as a partner was Midoriko...and even then she was the one who did all the talking as the Slayer listened to her...

He slowly nodded and looked at Kagome "School?"

Kagome blinked a few times, as she slowly looked at the Slayer surprised by the fact that for the first time, it was him that started the conversation. She nodded with a smile "Yes! While I come here to gather the shards of the jewel, I also have to keep up with school...though it's really hard since I'm missing quite a few lesson's..."

The Slayer nodded in understanding "Maybe VEGA could help you..."

Kagome's eyes lit up "Do you really think so?!"

"Yes, miss Higurashi, after all, I possess all mankind's knowledge" VEGA replied "I used to tell Midoriko a lot of things several centuries ago"

"Thank you!" Kagome said as she, without thinking, hugged the Slayer. She felt like she was just hit by a lightning bolt as she felt a massive amount of power coming from the Slayer's armor. "Are all those souls?"

"No, that is just power or as we call it, Argent Energy, there are no souls in the armor, just their power" VEGA said

"I see...but to have that much power..." The girl said

"The stories about the Slayer are no exaggerations" VEGA concluded for her "Anyway, Miss Higurashi, if you need help with your homework just ask"

Kagome nodded with a smile on her face "Sure thing!"

"Okay Slayer, now why don't you talk with Sango? You must be her idol...her role model" VEGA said to the Doom Slayer.

Role Model? Idol? The Slayer was no role model, far from it, maybe he was one when he was the leader of the Night Sentinels but now? He is the farthest thing from a role model...anyway, what he should speak about...? He looked at her weapon...uhm...maybe...

"Nice weapon" The Slayer said as Sango had a similar reaction to Kagome...with the exception that she actually blushed a bit as she scratched her the back of her head

"Thanks...it's a family heirloom..." She said slowly nodding before throwing a glance at him "Want to try it?"

Now, that's more the Slayer liked it. He slowly nodded

"Kagome we are out to practice a bit" the Demon Slayer said as the other girl just nodded from behind her book.

The Doom Slayer and the demon slayer walked out of the town and went in a more isolated area where they could not harm anyone.

"This place should do" Sango said before handing her weapon to the Doom Slayer, it wasn't a surprise that the Slayer was able to lift it with ease, he just started analyzing the weapon and after a few moments launched it with his full force. The spinning boomerang cut down several trees before returning in his hands...

Sango thought he was going to throw it another time but was surprised when he just returned it to her.

Hiraikotsu was an excellent weapon but it didn't fit in the Slayer's tastes "If you want to make it stronger, I can help you with that" he said calmly

This seemed to have picked VEGA interest, he wondered how the Doom Slayer would make Hiraikotsu even stronger...

The demon slayer remained silent for a few minutes, before shaking her head. "I'll keep it like this, for now, I don't want to fight Naraku with a weapon I'm not familiar with..."

The Slayer understood what she meant even though he never experienced something like that, even though he was used fighting with a sword or his bare fists when he woke up in the UAC facility he was immediately able to use all of their weapons without any problems.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but Mister Miroku looks like he's about to leave us with a Tanuki" VEGA remarked

Sango turned around and ran towards Miroku. "Miroku, where are you going?"

The monk looked at her with a surprised expression, that became even more surprised when he saw the Slayer approaching him. "What brings you two here?"

"We were practicing and VEGA said you were leaving us" Sango replied

"Unfortunately, yes, I remembered that there was something I have to do back at my home that can't wait" Miroku replied looking a bit stressed. "I'll be back as soon as possible"

Sango raised an eyebrow "Are you sure you are alright?"

Miroku remained silent for a few moments "Yes, I should be back in a day or two" he said as the Tanuki turned into a giant yellow gourd "Let's go Hachi!" he said before taking off

"He lied" VEGA said immediately causing Sango to widen her eyes "His heartbeat, and his parameters in general showed high levels of stress"

"What?!" The demon slayer said "We must follow him then"

"I'm sorry, but mister Miroku didn't seem to want to involve us in his personal affairs" VEGA said. Sango wanted to say something but chose to remain silent.

The Doom Slayer and Sango returned to the town and found a very worried Kagome looking around the area looking for something. As soon as she noticed them she run towards them.

"Guys! Have you seen Miroku?!"

The Doom Slayer and Sango nodded "Yes, he said that he had something that needed to take care of" Sango said as Kagome sighed in relief

"Is that so? Did he tell you when he'll return?" Kagome asked as both of them shook their heads.

"there is no point in waiting for him" Inuyasha said as he joined the conversation "Tomorrow we'll return to our march, if he really wants to fight Naraku he will rejoin us later" he said as he started walking inside the house where they would sleep for the night...

**The next day**

Of course, The Doom Slayer didn't sleep at all, he didn't need it. When everyone woke up, he was already waiting outside for them. Kagome and the others thanked the owner of the house and then returned to their march.

This time everyone remained silent, it seemed like the absence of the monk really impacted the group...and there was no way in hell that the Slayer would start a new conversation...

"Slayer, there's a small demonic presence on that tree, it's been following us for a while" VEGA said as the Slayer slowly nodded and took out his pistol and fired in the direction of the small demonic presence.

A rather large insect flew away from the tree with a badly injured wing, the Slayer was about to kill it when Kagome stopped him

"wait! That's one of Naraku's insects! if that was following us then Miroku could be in danger!"

Everyone widened their eyes, except for the Slayer. "But how can we find him?" Sango asked

"We just follow that" The Slayer said before running after the injured insect. The other members nodded before starting to follow him.

The group ran for hours non-stop even though the night was upon them, then they saw a swarm of Naraku's insects attacking a strange-looking creature that was desperately trying to get away from them.

"Help me! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp me!" The creature shouted before crash-landing in front of the group and turning into a Tanuki.

Sango and The Doom Slayer recognized the tanuki, it was the one that was with Miroku. The slayer used his pistol to kill off the insects along with Inuyasha.

"Thank the heavens! I have found you!" Hachi said as he got up "Milord Miroku is in danger, he needs your help!" he shouted.

Kagome and the Others calmed him down and asked him what happened. Hachi told them about the ambush for Miroku and that he was injured and couldn't use his Wind Tunnel to defend himself. Of course, the others immediately ordered him to tell them where Miroku was. Hachi turned again into his yellow gourd form before letting the group mount on his back except for the Slayer who preferred running...or so he wanted to...instead, Kirara turned in her beast form and allowed him to get on her.

The Slayer patted her head as he felt a wave of Nostalgia washing over him, he almost couldn't remember the last time he mounted Kirara when Midoriko was still alive...

The two groups flew towards Miroku's direction when a wall of demons appeared in front of them, the Slayer quickly grabbed the BFG ready to reduce those bastards into a pile of bloody pulps, Kirara immediately recognized the weapon and placed herself in front of Hachi in order to stop the group from getting in front of the Doom Slayer. She knew that everything that stands in front of the Slayer will die and she didn't see Sango turn into a bloody pulp.

"What are you doing Kirara?!" Inuyasha shouted as he was about to swing his sword

Then his ears picked up a strange sound that he never heard, it was slowly growing in volume, he found the origin of the sound, it was the weapon in the Slayer's hands.

The Demons were now incredibly close but the Slayer was calm as if he was already tasting what was going to happen. He pointed the BFG at them and fired...

What followed was obvious, The BFG projectile simply went through the horde before exploding in a green explosion...unrecognizable parts of demons fell down along with a rain of blood.

Kagome looked at the Slayer with a shocked expression. It wasn't like when Inuyasha killed demons with Tessaiga...this time it was more brutal and merciless and a lot bloodier

Sango, on the other hand, was amazed, it was way better than the stories she grew up with, he was a force of nature, a god of war...

Inuyasha was having a lot of mixed feelings, he was surprised from the display of power and was happy that the Slayer was on their side even though he was a freak...but a part of him perhaps his demon part was scared...

Someone who was visibly scared though were Hachi and Shippo who were shaking like crazy as the fox demon covered his eyes and ears. Kagome tried her best to comfort him.

"You were right, Naraku is after Miroku" Inuyasha said growling a bit "that bastard..."

"there it is, Mushin's temple!" Hachi shouted as the Doom Slayer looked down at the temple. He spotted Miroku creating a barrier with his prayers while being surrounded, the slayers touched Kirara's head before jumping down.

The yokai immediately started staring at him while Miroku almost fainted.

"You baaaaastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he also landed next to the slayer.

"You protect the monk, I will go kill the one behind this" The Slayer said before Miroku slowly stretched out his hand

"Slayer, there is a monk in the temple...please don't hurt him...he's being possessed" Miroku whispered as the Slayer slowly nodded before ran through the horde of demons with his shotgun in hand.

Of course, the demons tried to stop him but they all found themselves turned into a pulp or with a bullet hole in their face. The slayer was able to recover a BFG round with one of his runes, he was standing in front of the temple while Inuyasha and the others battled against the Yokai.

The Doom Slayer saw the monk with a big knife and several talismans in his hands

"Slayer, look at his breath, based on the database those should be coming from a Kokochu" VEGA said as The Slayer nodded. He looked at the monk as he grabbed his Plasma rifle before shooting a stun grenade at the monk.

The grenade was effective to some extent, the monk was clearly knocked out but the demon parasite inside of him were still trying to fight. It was in this moment that the Slayer saw him...it was a small yokai, he had gray skin with long ears and a small mouth. He had a pair of big red eyes and was wearing a blue kimono that looks similar to those worn by a Shinto priest. The thing looked panicked, the slayer didn't blame him, after all the yokai don't now about the futuristic weaponry let alone plasma weaponry.

The Slayer picked up his heavy assault rifle and put three holes in the yokai's head. Then he grabbed the jar that fell from the roof of the temple and used it to free the monk, who started sleeping.

Suddenly the earth began to shake as a giant wave of demonic energy killed the remaining demons. The slayer looked in the direction of the origin of the waves and saw Inuyasha with Tessaiga in his hands, he knew that the half-demon just used one of Tessaiga's techniques...

The battle was over, The Slayer won and Miroku was saved...


End file.
